Sesshomaru Loves No One
by Jesse.the.girl
Summary: Story: Sesshomaru Loses his arm, Rin loses her life…will a love blossom when this unsuspecting damsel in distress, is brought back to life, from her dark abyss, by an unlikely hero?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

Story: Sesshomaru Loses his arm, Rin loses her life…will a love blossom when this unsuspecting damsel in distress, is brought back to life, from her dark abyss, by an unlikely hero?

Title: "Sesshomaru Loves No One.."

Chapter One: "We're Making Too Much Of This.."

Today started out as any other day for Sesshomaru and his followers, Ah-un, and Jaken, staring down at his bleeding arm, he soon recalled today was actually the worst day he'd ever encountered. In fact the only day worse then this day was when his father and mother perished, separate at death, but still close to his solid iced over heart.

Jaken approached his master, knowing that it would just anger his lord, but concern took over once again, twice in one day..despite being told to mind his own business he couldn't help noticing the bleeding arm, cut so high up, 'Master Sesshomaru looks pained.' Before he could reach him, Sesshomaru collapsed down at a tree trunk nearby, and soon drifted into a slumber, hearing in the background what sounded like Jaken ranting, but more muffled than that..

Rin was peacefully sleeping in her bed, she would be the last of the eight daughters to leave home, and as her mother looked on, she knew she could never give her up to any man, no matter how wealthy, but the persistence of Rin's father, Toki, pressing the issue of finding her a suitor, rang in the back of the mother's mind. "Sleep well Rin.." She whispered, and quietly shut the door. Just at that same moment, Toki walked in, drunk, and daringly handsome, a non-violent drunkard at heart. "You know, Rin's about twenty and two, this year dear.. It's time for her to be married, it's well overdue. Rin's mother looked away. "I'm going to turn in Toki, take a bath it's warmed for you."

Rin's eyes filled with tears, as long as she stayed here those two would always argue about what to do with when she got married. 'I don't want to be married!' Her mind screamed, as she looked outside, and into the deep of the forest..


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

Story: Sesshomaru Loses his arm, Rin loses her life…will a love blossom when this unsuspecting damsel in distress, is brought back to life, from her dark abyss, by an unlikely hero?

Title: "Sesshomaru Loves No One"

Chapter Two: "Dark Heart"

Walking to the edge of the beautiful hedge grow, Rin saw something that looked angelic to her mortal eyes, but upon further inspection of the clawed hand, and razor sharp marks on the figures face, she knew it was anything but an angelic being, moving closer, she noticed whomever it was they seemed to be completely unconscious.

Staring to the right of the well-made material, she noticed a shocking sight, blood, and much of it.

Putting a shocked hand to her lips, she began to run back for help, when she felt a tug at her kimono's hem. Frightened to turn around, but more frightened not to she slowly motioned her face in what seemed like a poor gesture, and prompted a smile, instead of the immediate danger she suddenly felt she had gotten herself into.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here human, or you'll soon loose an arm, just as I.." Sesshomaru let go of her kimono to clinch his wounded arm, now that he was staring into her face, he hadn't realized how shocking it was even for him to see a smile on a mere village girl after discovering a demon. Maybe she thought he was human?

"I must go get aide, you wait here. Will you?" Her heart fluttered at his facial beauty, demon or not this being was in dire need of her care. "Don't waste your effort to aide me woman." He spat out venomously, his cold golden eyes, fixed on her simple brown ones.

Rin was not bothered by his tone as much as it was his eyes, and how cold, and full of hate they must've been. Shrugging her shoulders she turned from the darkness, and went for medicinal herbs.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

Story: Sesshomaru Loses his arm, Rin loses her life…will a love blossom when this unsuspecting damsel in distress, is brought back to life, from her dark abyss, by an unlikely hero?

Title: "Sesshomaru Loves No One"

Chapter 3: "Just In Case I Die Today"

Rin had helped Sesshomaru make a good recovery, and during that time feelings began to show through, but appeared to be one sided, as it would seem Sesshomaru showed no emotion. "Just leave me be now, I'll be gone in the morning." Wanting to protest to his demands, Rin instead, picked up her things to go, not even bothering to say a farewell.

:::::::::::Sesshomaru, not caring to get attached to anyone, shrugged in utter defeat at his battle wounds, stitch up though they were, the scars of losing would never be gone, greed, and lust for power had almost cost him everything, luckily he had rid himself of Jaken, by telling him to take Ah-un to his castle and tell everyone he'd be there in a span of two days time. Sitting there wondering about his mishaps, and looking at his missing arm made for a miserable night ahead, as he drifted off to sleep.

::::::Later on in the night Rin was out seeing if maybe she'd catch a glimpse of the white haired creature from far out into the night, but alas no such sight appeared. Sighing she started for the house, the scene that followed would stun everyone, she'd not hardly been gone for just an hours time, and there the house stood, aflame and all. Running closer to seek out her parents she noticed, they too were missing from the house. When she went to go check for other homes she noticed the same eerie pattern one by one empty houses, panic set in more and more, when she began to see people in the middle of the village, and the growling and snarling of what sounded like dogs? Looking closer she could see. Gasping and taking a step back, she realized it was wolves that had appeared to have taken the whole village hostage.

Wanting to save her family she stepped forward, but as soon as she did she realized there was a wolf running right towards her. 'Don't panic! Run!' Rin rushed off into the night as fast as she possibly could.

::::::::Sesshomaru was quite aware there was some fowl demon near by looking down and seeing them slaughter the humans one by one, he'd seen enough, jumping down, Sesshomaru single handedly clawed into every last wolf. 'Why was he saving humans?' After vanquishing every last wolf demon he disappeared from their sight. Walking down the path where he had been resting he seen, what appeared to be a human laying in the road, his eyes widened with wonder, when he took in the familiar scent of a girl… 'It's the smell of that human girl…'

Stooping down he could see that she was dead. Wolf bite marks all over her frail limp body. Hesitating, He'd never used the sword before.. The one that was mistakenly given to him by his deceased father, The Tensaiga.. Should he use such a blade on a mere human? Pulling it out of it's sheath he slowly took hold of it in his hand, taking time to see it's aura grow, and then struck Rin with the blade, when nothing happened right away, Sesshomaru began to carry the girl, thinking to at least put her away from the trail to be stepped on by some passerby.

How foolish he had been anyways, to use such a sword on a woman none the less. Looking down he noticed, she was breathing, and began to grasp to his clothing, as if she were having a bad dream. 'The sword does have power.' He thought to let her go, but not wanting to wake her he decided to take her on into the night, and back to his abode.


End file.
